


Bad Night

by Eseli



Series: RadioHusk Collection [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Husk is having a bad night and unintentionally(?) ends up in Alastor's room.





	Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual RadioHusk fever dream I had last night while dealing with a migraine.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Fucking hell his head hurt. It was pounding in rhythm to his heart that should have stopped decades ago.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Of course, he knew he couldn’t die from the alcohol poisoning or from the pile of pain killers he had just taken, but it certainly felt like he was about to.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

For that matter, was he still drunk or was he hungover? It was possible that he passed out while drinking, but he really couldn’t tell. Or it could just be hell reminding him that he was, in fact, a sinner in hell.

_BANG._

Husk nearly fell over at the sound of an explosion outside, barely catching himself on the wall. Actually, that might have been a door slamming. It was hard to tell around here.

_Thump. Thump._

War was just like that.

_Thump. Thump._

What? No. The _hotel_ was just like that. _Hell_ was just like that. ‘Nam was decades ago.

_Thump. Thump._

There was yelling downstairs. He couldn’t care less right now.

_Thump. Thump._

He just wanted to lose consciousness, but that would be stupid and dangerous to do in the middle of the hall.

_Thump. Thump._

Even if it was relatively safe in the hotel, he wasn’t about to pass out in the middle of the hallway. He’d never hear the end of it. He pressed on.

_BANG._

“FUCK.” That time Husk did fall over.

Had he been shot? He took cover behind a ruined fence, clutching his side as he looked down to see blood trickle through his uniform. Yeah, he’d been shot.

_Thump. Thump._

More yelling. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but it sounded like civilians.

Damnit. Not again.

_Thump. Thump._

Husk looked down as the pain in his side ebbed. No blood, just fur.

Damnit. Not this shit again.

_Thump._

He needed to get out of the hall.

_Thump._

Pushing himself up, he continued on.

_Thump._

He didn’t want anyone to bother him.

_Thump._

Where would no one bother him?

_Thump._

Oh, this was the door to…

_Thump._

Only a fool would bother him here.

* * *

Alastor walked down the hall of the Hazbin Hotel, humming a tune as he went. He had just enjoyed dinner and a show as Vaggie practically exploded at Angel over some nonsense. What a delightful scene it had been!

Now time for bed, he was returning to his room only to find that the door was cracked open. Odd.

Looking in, nothing appeared to be off aside from the bed, which had a large lump of blanket in the middle of it. He didn’t know what he had been expecting when he pulled the covers back, but it definitely hadn’t been a sleeping Husk. A variety of possible explanations ran through his head, though there was only one way to know for definite.

“Oh, Husk~” he nudged his associate’s shoulder with his mic.

Nothing.

“Husker~ What are you doing in here?~” Al tried nudging him again and got a small, pained groan in response. Progress!

“Come now, time to wake up,” he took a hold of the shoulder and shook him lightly.

Another groan and a breathy “Al…”

“Hm? Have you returned to consciousness at last?” he teased.

A wing came up to cover Husk’s arm, and with a grunt he rolled over to face away from Alastor.

“How rude!” Al scolded, walking around to the other side of the bed to sit in front of Husk. His mic disappeared as he stroked the cat’s head. “You came into _my room_ and fell asleep in _my bed_ and you’re acting as though-”

Husk’s strained whimper made him pause, his hand stilling. This was bizarre. It felt almost… wrong. Alastor had never heard a sound like that from Husk in all his years knowing the other. What should he do in this situation? He _could_ continue on and torment Husk - twisting the proverbial knife to watch him squirm - or… he could be a good compatriot and… do whatever a good ally or friend would do? Hm. Decisions, decisions.

Husk seemed to make up his mind for him as his ears flicked back and he pushed his head into Alastor’s hand. Well, if Husk was going to play the loving cat, who was Alastor to deny himself potential blackmail?

“Well, I suppose you can tell me in the morning~” Al said quietly. Using his magic as he got into bed, he changed into his sleep wear and moved Husk over enough for them both to fit snuggly in the middle. He propped his head up in his hand and went back to petting the other demon.

A moment later, Alastor could hear Husk quietly purring. Oh, this was going to be such fun in the morning!

* * *

Time passed and Alastor eventually turned the light off and laid down to sleep. He had just started dozing off when he was lurched back into consciousness by a weight moving on top of him.

Husk was laying on his chest with a wing out to cover the other side of Alastor like a blanket.

The Radio Demon was on the verge of violent retaliation, but he found that there was no venom in his own reaction. It was a peculiar sensation. Normally he would despise being touched without permission, and while he certainly wasn’t pleased about his current situation, he also realized he wasn’t completely against it.

Wrapping an arm gently around Husk and gently stroking his fur, Al contemplated what this meant.

He quickly decided it was because Husk seemed more like a pet at the moment than another person. All those other pesky thoughts and affectionate ideas could get pushed to the back of his mind and be dealt with sometime in the far distant never.

Al settled down to sleep once more.

Him? The Radio Demon? Getting soft for another person? Preposterous.

Completely ridiculous.

An absolutely foolish notion.

…

This did feel rather nice though.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: Alastor acrobatically dodges his own emotions, but fails to dodge an unconscious Husk.
> 
> Tried to remain as in-character as possible, but Alastor being Alastor makes things difficult. He's too good at hiding his thoughts and emotions behind his smile. He's so good he's hidden them from himself.
> 
> Feel free to message me about RadioHusk on here or on Twitter (though the latter is preferable as I'm more active there).  
Twitter is @GlitchedLullaby  
I also go by the same name on the Hazbin Hotel Fan Discord.


End file.
